


Law & Order: SVU Imagines

by writing_for_the_masses



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_for_the_masses/pseuds/writing_for_the_masses
Summary: female!reader x female!character•olivia benson•alex cabot•casey novak•imagines•headcanons•drabbles•blurbs





	1. OB: The Pain You're Going Through

**Author's Note:**

> all requests come from my tumblr, @writing-for-the-masses

**Olivia x reader**

_Request: "57 ['Are you okay?' 'Wanna come for a drive?'] with Olivia Benson?" - anon_

song inspo: Let Me Love the Lonely by James Arthur

* * *

 

After a long day at work, the only thing I wanted to do was go home to my girlfriend and just lay in bed. It was just after 9 pm when I got home. My girlfriend is usually home by now and if she was running late or staying at the precinct overnight, she usually called or texted me. The apartment was eerily quiet. "Oliva? Livy?" I called out looking in the bedroom for her.

Silence was the only reply. Searching the bedroom, I found her phone on the nightstand, her car keys and purse on the bed and her jacket on the bedpost. Looking around the room, I noticed the bathroom door was closed. I walked closer, listening for any sign she was in there. Pressing my ear to the door, all I heard was the shower running and soft sniffles.

I knock lightly, "Livy are you okay?" I say opening the door slowly. Once I opened the door fully, my heart broke. Olivia was just sitting in the tub as water rained down on her crying, her clothes in a pile in the corner.

Without thinking I rush forward. I get in, not caring that I was getting soaked, and sit right behind her. Reaching forward, I shut the water off and wrap my arms around her shivering form. "Are you okay, baby?" I ask her softly while hugging her tightly. I lean back, my back against the far end of the tub, pulling her with me.

She turns her body so that she's more comfortable, her face pressing into my chest. She doesn't say a word and I don't want to push her. We just lay in the tub, her shivering, naked body gripping me as if I was going to disappear. "What can I do, my love?" I ask looking down at her.

She looks up at me for the first time, and I can see nothing but her bloodshot and puffy eyes from crying and my heart breaks even more. "Nothing," she whispers back. "Just hold me," she says on the verge of tears again. I kiss her forehead and pull her impossibly closer.

As we lay in the tub, her head on my chest listening to my heartbeat, I wonder how long she's been needing this. How long had she needed time to let go of all the emotions and feelings and thoughts she's been carrying around. I understand how straining her job can be emotionally and I know how lucky I am to be trusted to see this side of her. To see the strongest woman I've ever had the privilege of knowing break down in tears and to see her walls crumble and the dams break to see the fragile and fractured woman that no one sees. And that woman is beautiful, and I am lucky to be hers. But when that fragile and fractured woman I love picks herself up and allows me to help her in anyway I can, I love her even more. I know what it is to have seen a miracle of God for I hold her in my arms.

I look at the time on my watch, we've been here for more than an hour. It's 10:15 and I think it's time we get out of the bathroom. I look down to see Olivia fast asleep. Although it pains me to wake her, we're both going to get sick if we don't move. I shake her gently and watch as her eyes flutter open. "Babe, we're gonna get sick if we don't go get dressed," I say softly. She groans but gets up nonetheless.

Stepping out of the tub, she wraps a towel around her torso before offering a hand to help my up. She pulls me up and and looks at me with sad eyes. "Sorry about your clothes," she apologises taking in my soaked form.

"These old rags, babe don't worry about," I say trying to get her to smile. I see the tiniest hint of smile on her face and I just hug her again. "Come on. Let's get some dry clothes on."

I pull her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I sit her on the bed while I rummage through our shared closet. Find something for both of us to change into. I toss her outfit on the bed next to her and start to change into something dry. After getting changed, I look to see Olivia still sitting on the bed in a towel. "Come on love, get dressed," I say walking towards her. She just looks up at me and I just lean down and kiss her softly.

She sighs and squeezes my hands before getting up and getting dressed. I walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I grab a glass and pour some water in it and then grab a couple aspirin for Olivia. I head back to the bedroom and find Olivia on the bed dressed and leaning against the headboard. I hand her the water and pills and she shoots me a grateful look. She sets the glass on the nightstand. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," I say holding my hand out for her to hold, "but I'm always here to listen if you do want to talk." She squeezes my hand and gives me a small smile.

"Wanna come for a drive?" I ask, an idea popping into my head. I pull her up and tell her to put some shoes on and grab a jacket while I do the same thing. Once we're both ready, I take her hand and my car keys and I lead her to my car downstairs. I open the door for her and get into the driver's seat. Once we're both situated, I put in the mixtape I made our favourite songs and just start driving.

There was no destination in mind, but I thought a nice long drive would help to cheer my girl up. We drove around the city for hours. We just talked about everything and nothing, we told stupid jokes, we laughed and reminisced. We stopped for food at a quaint diner towards the edge of the city. We were out all night like teenagers in love. By the time we got home, Olivia had to start getting ready for work.

"Thank you," she says as we stand at the door.

"For what?" I ask holding her hand, not wanting to let go.

"For everything. For being you. For loving me and my mess."

"I love you and your mess and I wouldn't want it any other way," I say leaning forward to kiss her. This kiss was soft and powerful. It was full of everything words could not help us say. We pulled away breathless. I give her one last kiss before she leaves for the day. She gives me one last smile before closing the door. I sigh happily as I walk into the kitchen to make coffee. I smile as I think about the events of last night and about how much I love her.

 

 

 


	2. OB: Beside You (Ch.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia x reader
> 
> Request: “(Law and Order SVU) Olivia Benson x fem reader where R gets shot one night on her way home from work and everyone freaks out (especially Olivia) and when R is released from the hospital Olivia takes care of R and refuses to leave her side until the guy that shot her is found?” - anon
> 
> song inspo: Beside You by Marianas Trench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: The Crime

Working late, in your opinion, was the worst. But you’d rather work late and get all your work done than go home at the end of the day and have paperwork sitting on your desk waiting to be done tomorrow, preventing you from doing your job to the best of your ability. Although your girlfriend had gone home earlier like everyone else, you decided to finish your paperwork and then go home, or rather to her place as you did every Friday.

You were walking out of the florists with flowers for Olivia. There was no reason for the flowers other than the simple fact that you wanted to buy them for her. Deciding to walk the rest of the way to Liv’s apartment, you started the short trek down the next few blocks. Headphones in and flowers in hand, you walked unaware of the shadowy figure following behind you, their eyes watching your every move.

Skipping through songs until you found anything that you actually felt like listening to, you cheered a little when you found something good. Just as the song was about to reach the first chorus, your cell phone rang. Olivia’s name and number lit up the screen. Pulling out one headphone, you answered knowing exactly why she was calling.

“Hey, Livvy,” you say waiting for her to say something.

“Are you on your way? Have you left the precinct yet?” she asks worry lacing her voice.

“Olivia, I’ve already left, plus I’m like down the street. If you look out your window you’ll see me, holding flowers for my dear Juliet,” you say. You can see her apartment from where you are down the street. You stop where you are when you see her poke her head out of the bedroom window.

You’re standing back-facing an ally between two buildings, unaware of figure in the shadows watching and waiting. You wave frantically, waiting for Olivia to see you. When she sees you, she waves back just as frantically.

Holding the flowers in one hand, arm outstretched towards Olivia’s window, the other hand pressed flat against your chest, you begin to shout, “What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Olivia is the sun!” A smile creeps onto your face as you see Liv laugh at your ridiculousness.

“Hurry up Romeo,” she shouts back, “the pizza is getting cold and I got your favourite!”  
The figure in the shadows watches the exchange, growing more enraged as the seconds tick by. Making sure that Olivia was still in the window watching, the figure pulled a gun.

Still looking up at your girlfriend, you were about to start walking again, when fireworks sounded and you were doubled over in pain, clutching your shoulder and dropping the flowers you were holding as you bled out. The look of horror on Olivia’s face and the sound of retreating footsteps was the last thing you saw and heard before you fell into unconsciousness.

Olivia felt as if she couldn’t breath. She just saw her beloved girlfriend get shot. She called an ambulance and raced to her girlfriend’s side. She put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. There was so much blood, Liv couldn’t tell if it was just a shoulder wound or if it hit your heart, either way there was too much blood. Instead of looking for any evidence, like she should have, Olivia was just trying to stay strong until the ambulance arrived.

By the time the ambulance arrived, Olivia’s hands were stained red and so were your clothes. As you were lifted onto the gurney, Liv picked up the flowers you had dropped. Despite the blood that dripped and coated the petals, they were beautiful, her favourite. In the back of the ambulance, holding your pale hand in her blood-stained one still clutching the bouquet of blood spattered flowers, the only thing Olivia wanted to do was break down. But she couldn’t, she needed to stay strong so that she could find whoever did this. A mixture of tears and blood, Olivia watched helplessly as the EMT tried stabilizing you. Your heart stopped and her heart dropped as soon as the ambulance pulled into the ER entrance.

At the hospital, they rushed you out the ambulance and into the first empty OR. Unfortunately, Liv had to stay in the waiting room. Pacing back and forth, hands covered in dried blood, flowers still in hand, she called the rest of the team. One by one, everyone showed up. Everyone was worried, but not as worried as Olivia.

Three hours had gone by and Olivia was still pacing back and forth impatiently. Everytime a doctor walked through the double doors, everyone’s head perked up hoping to hear news about you. This time though, as a doctor walked through the double doors, it was your name being called and everyone was hoping for good news.

“She’s lost a lot of blood. Bullet went straight through and just barely missed her heart. She’s still sleeping but I can allow you all to see her, one at a time,” the doctor, Dr. Valle, told them. Collectively, they all breathed out a sigh of relief. Without question, Olivia went to see you first.

When she walked in, the sight of all the tubes and wires connected to your pale unconscious body made the tears she had been holding back finally fall. The sob that escaped her lips was unnatural and if you had heard it, it would have broken your heart. The closer she walked to you, the more distraught she felt. Standing at your bedside, she just held your hand and wept. She vowed to do whatever it takes to find the sick twisted fuck who had the audacity to strike you down in such a manor as this.

One by one, each of your friends came and saw you. Each vowing the same thing, to find who did this and why. Against everyone’s advice, Olivia didn't go home, she couldn’t. Instead she went to the precinct and stayed there. She washed her hands, but she could still see the blood. She couldn’t sleep that night either. She ended up walking home and instead of going to sleep, she walked the crime scene. She canvassed the scene over and over and over and found nothing, not a clue, not a scrap of evidence, nothing.

Frustrated, she finally forced herself into her apartment. She forced herself to take a shower. A scalding hot shower only helped to ease the tension in her shoulders and back. It did nothing to ease the worry in her heart or the anger flowing through her veins.

It was 4 in the morning by the time Olivia got out the shower. Changing into one of your shirts she had lying around, Olivia thought that she should try to get some sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow, a restless, fitful sleep pulled its wool over her eyes.

Olivia jolted awake from a dreamless sleep to a pounding at the front door. On the other side of the door stood the team, they all wore the same restless look. Olivia invited them in while she went to dress more appropriately. Conversation went back and forth, going from where it happened to theories about who did it. Olivia filled them in on everything she saw and what little evidence she found at the crime scene.

After discussing the case, they all went to the hospital to see you. You were awake now and most of the tubes and wires that were unnecessary had been removed. You weren’t as pale as you were the night before. Doctors told you what happened, and told you that you needed to stay another night for observation. You weren’t restricted to bedrest and decided to go for a walk. With your left arm in a sling, you made your way to the door. Opening the door, you were greeted by your ex-girlfriend, Alex Bracken. Stepping back in surprise, Alex steps into the room.

She’s holding a bouquet of white roses and a small teddy bear. You look at her incredulously and stand your ground. “What are you doing here?” you ask unable to find a valid reason for her being here.

“I’m still one of your emergency contacts, the hospital called and I wanted to see how you were doing,” Alex says, ignoring the tension that was building between the two of you.

“I guess I forgot to change that. But as you can see, I’m fine,” you say gesturing to your left arm in a sling. “Now that you know that, you can leave. Take the flowers and stupid bear with you.” You turn to head into the bathroom, but Alex steps forward and grabs the wrist of your right arm, stopping you in your tracks.

Hand clenching into a tight fist, you pull away and look at her. “What Alex? What do you want from me?”

“I just want to see you. I’m sorry,” she says.

“Oh now you’re sorry?” you say looking her right in the eyes. “You weren’t sorry two years ago and I know that you’re not sorry now,” you say going to sit in the chair next to your bed.

You were angry and hurt. “How dare you? How dare you show up here? And for what? To spew your fake apologies just so you could get what you think is closure?”

“I didn’t come here to fight,” Alex says moving to kneel in front of you. “I just wanted to see you. I’m sorry.”

Tears clouding your vision, you look down at your lap. “There you go again with your apologies,” you blink and the tears fall as you look her in the eye. Her hand comes up to rest on your cheek, her thumb wiping away the tears. “There was a time when I would have foolishly accepted your half-assed apologies,” you say pulling away from the hand caressing your face. “But I’m not that girl anymore.”

You sit back and watch as Alex stands slowly. Neither of you notice Olivia and everyone else standing in the hall, watching the sad intimate moment. Alex turns to leave, setting the roses and the bear on the bed before walking out and past everyone, too preoccupied to notice the look Olivia gave her as she headed towards the elevators.  
In the hall, everyone watched you get up from the chair and toss the roses and bear in the trash without a second thought. They all looked at each other, all wondering the same thing. Olivia made the first move, moving forward and knocking on the doorframe.

You turn towards the door, surprise and happiness replacing your earlier mood when you see Liv and the rest of the squad. Olivia was holding a bouquet of lilies and daffodils, Elliot has a small bear, Fin a few small balloons, and Capt. Cragen a small stuffed turtle. Olivia was the first to set foot into the room and hugged you while the rest followed.

“I was so worried,” she says hugging you tight as if you were going to disappear. Head resting on your shoulder, Olivia felt she could finally breathe again. She didn’t want to let you go but she knew you would want to greet the rest of your friends.

Moving aside to organize the gifts on the side table, Liv watches everyone else gingerly hug you minding your arm and hears everyone say they’re glad you’re alright. “I hate to make things awkward,” Liv started, “but who was that woman?”

Sighing, you move to sit on the bed before speaking. “That was Alex, my ex-girlfriend,” you say just as Alex Cabot walks into your room.

“You looked pretty upset, I can arrest her for harassment if you want,” Elliot says eliciting a laugh from everyone.

“I appreciate the thought but that won’t be necessary. I can handle Alex,” you say.

“I’m just going to assume you’re not talking about me,” Cabot says walking further into the room.

“I would never,” you say.

Morning blended into noon and soon enough everyone had come and gone. Cragen said that 1PP was letting SVU lead the investigation of your shooting. Liv was the only one in the room with you now. You were both lying in the bed, her body pressed against your right side, her head on your chest, and your hands entwined.

“I get to go home tomorrow,” you say softly looking down at your girlfriend.

“That’s great. But I would feel better if you would stay with me or let me stay with you. At least until we catch whoever did this,” she says looking back at you with woe and valor clouding her eyes.

“I figured you were gonna say something like that,” you say with a smile as she rolls her eyes. “So I was wondering, would you move in with me? I know my timing is bad, but in my defense I was going to ask you last night. So what do you say?”

She looks up at you and you can see the smile creeping in the corners of her mouth. “Yeah. I’d like that,” she moves forward to kiss you. A kiss like no other, maybe it’s just all the emotions from last night or maybe it’s the painkillers you’re on, but you’re light-headed and struggling to catch your breath by the time she pulls away.

You were both too caught up in each other’s eyes to notice the figure in the doorway. The figure was enraged and soundlessly walked away.

Olivia stays for a while longer. When she leaves, she does so reluctantly and only because you asked her to. “It’s getting late. You have to work tomorrow and you need to sleep.”

“I’ll sleep when we catch the bastard.”

“I know. Maybe you can start moving in tonight. Pack a suitcase and sleep at our place,” you say noticing the light pink blush dusting Liv’s cheeks at the mention of ‘our place’.

“Fine,” she says leaning over you. Going in for a quick kiss, she caresses your face with both hands. “Don’t forget to call me tomorrow so I can pick you up. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” you say as she walk towards the door. “I love you.”

“Love you too. See you tomorrow.” Out the door she goes and alone again you are.

For the rest of the night nurses were in and out of your room. Sometime after 3 in the morning, you woke startled and panting trying to catch you breath. You felt as if you were being watched, the room was empty of any other living person. Trying to calm your erratic heart, you stare at the ceiling taking deep breaths.

Olivia had done what you had suggested. She went home, packed a suitcase and drove to your, well now her new, apartment. Using the key and security code you had given her a while back, she rolled her large black suitcase into the apartment. Taking in the scent of the place that was so uniquely you, Liv locked the door and made her way into the bedroom. After unpacking, she showered and fell into bed. Being surrounded by the what seemed to be the ghost of you, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

She slept as peacefully as she could, but was awakened by memories of the other night. They plagued her like locust, and for the rest of the night she could not find sleep. She hoped that you were faring better than her in terms of slumbering. Little did she know that you too were being haunted by your mind with flickers of memory from that fateful night.

Tossing and turning, Olivia tried to find the sleep that was avoiding her. Minutes and seconds were ticking by slowly, and getting slower by the second. Pretty soon it felt as though time had stopped altogether. Olivia knew she needed more sleep than the few hours she got tonight but with slumber seeming to be unattainable, she did the only thing she knew would guarantee her a night’s rest; she worked.

She drove to the precinct and went through every case she had ever solved. She was halfway through with the third box of case files when she thought maybe it was someone from one of your old cases. Olivia started rifling through your old cases, reading and rereading every file. At some point during the night, words and letters started to blur together becoming illegible and there was paper and photos everywhere. She was so busy, Olivia didn’t realize that she dozed off until she startled herself awake. She was breathing heavy and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she checked her surroundings, she swore she felt eyes on her. But there was no one else there except for her.

Olivia kept working, reading case file after case file, pushing the paranoia to the back of her mind. All was still save for the sounds of her breathing and the rustling of papers accompanied by the soft rustling of the leaves outside as a gentle breeze would pass through branches every so often. Olivia fell back into a steady rhythm trying to keep the paranoia at bay. Her paranoia was right though, up in the crib, bright despite the darkness, eyes watched her every move. A small victory being had watching the detective struggle to find anything. The eyes continued to watch until exhaustion and sleep dropped its net over the woman and claimed her in a fitful spell. As Olivia dozed, the eyes, that had a bittersweet smile to match, left the precinct, security cameras and detectives working the graveyard shift failing to see the shadowy figure slink past them.

Meanwhile you lay in your hospital bed awake, sleep being held captive by the growing anxiety and paranoia. Shadows were turning into monsters and sounds seem to be distorting themselves into something sinister. You couldn’t shake these feelings no matter how hard you tried. You looked around looking for something, a newspaper, a book, anything to take your mind off of what was going on inside your head. Your eyes landed on a book sitting on the bedside table. Had it been there the whole day? Did one of your friends leave it? Or was it one of the nurses? Did your ex leave it without you noticing? You didn’t know who left it or why; all you cared about was distracting your mind.

You picked it up and turned on one of the lights above you. The title read “Christine” by Stephen King; it was a brand new paperback copy and it just so happened to be one of your favourite books. You opened the front cover to see if whoever left it wrote something. To your dismay both the inside of the front cover and the first page were blank. You checked the back cover and the last page and found that they were also unmarked. Shrugging it off and deciding to just ask about it later, you turned back to the front and started reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> comments, criticisms and kudos are welcomed


End file.
